Le deuxième Survivant
by astridpotter
Summary: Et si Lily n'avait pas protégé une, mais deux personnes? Et quelqu'un que l'on croyait mort avait survécut? Une année riche en surprises s'annonce pour Harry,qui part à la recherche des horcruxes...


**Chapitre I : Le deuxième Survivant**

Une jeune femme s'affairait autour d'une table, soigneusement préparée, où deux couverts étaient posés. Elle se nommait Lily Potter. Elle était mariée, âgée de 20 ans, et venait de terminer ses études de guérisseuse. Son époux, James Potter, passait lui les examens finals de sa formation d'auror. Le couple s'était rencontré dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Lors de leurs six premières années de collège, Lily méprisait plus que tout James, qui était non seulement farceur dans le groupe populaire des maraudeurs, imbu de lui-même, mais surtout amoureux d'elle et le seul à pouvoir l'égaler dans les résultats scolaires. Mais l'année de leurs 17 ans, le garçon s'avoua vaincu, et demeura plus naturel, et mature, ce qui fit craquer la jolie rousse. Ils s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tard, malheureusement, dans la vitesse et la précipitation, à cause de Lord Voldemort, un puissant mage noir dont le passe temps préféré était de tuer. Une de ses proies favorites était la famille Potter : Il avait assassiné les parents de James, ainsi que plusieurs cousins et cousines éloignés. Désormais, il s'en prenait au jeune auror, qu'il avait affronté à trois reprises. En vain.

Lily attendait d'ailleurs son mari qui devait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. La jeune femme, impatiente, se retînt de sauter de joie lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer.

-Lily ? Tu es là ?

James entra dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et embrassa sa femme.

-Alors, passé une bonne journée ? demanda cette dernière en massant les épaules du jeune homme brun affalé dans une chaise, épuisé.

-Bah, les examens… c'est crevant mais je pense avoir réussi ! Et toi ?

-Moi, j'ai été voir mon médicomage en chef…

James se retourna étonner vers la rousse.

-Tu es en repos aujourd'hui ! Tu veux quoi, une augmentation ?

-Non, j'y ai été en consultation !

Cette fois ci, il se releva précipitamment.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non, non….rassure toi !

-Tu ne me trompe pas avec lui, j'espère, au moins… murmura t'il en fronçant les sourcils…

Lily éclata de rire.

-T'es vraiment con ? Ou tu le fait exprès ?

-J'dois être con, je comprends vraiment rien !

-Qu'est ce qui prend neuf mois à être réalisé ?

-Je ne sais pas, le filtre de mandragore, pour les pétrifiés ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Dit moi pourquoi tu étais avec ton patron ! Dit 'il d'un air détaché en buvant son verre de Bierraubeure.

Lily explosa de rire et s'exclama :

-James, je suis enceinte.

Le jeune homme s'étouffa soudainement avec sa bierraubeure tandis que sa femme était maintenant prise d'un rire incontrôlable.

-Et qui est le père ? lança-t-il d'une voix rauque, tandis que Lily ne pouvait pas se calmer.

-Haha… c'est… c'est Sirius ? répondit elle, une lueur sadique d'amusement dans son regard.

-Je vais L'ASSASSINER !

Mais NON ESPECE D'IDIOT ! C'est toi ! Tu sais comment on fait les bébés j'espère, Tu sais quand tu veux t'amuser, le soir…

-Je vais être…papa ?

Il fixa sa femme d'un air absent, avant de soudainement réaliser.

-Wahouuuu ! Je vais être PAPAAAA ! Ahahaaa ! Un p'tit ou une p'tite Potter ! Héhéé !

-Pauvre gosse, avec un père qui a une telle lenteur d'esprit, il n'ira pas bien loin, répliqua Lily cyniquement.

James fit la sourde oreille et la prit dans ses bras.

-Et il est pour quand ?

-Fin juillet !

On a le temps de se préparer. Dis, Lily ma chérie, on peut inviter les amis pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Supplia James.

-Moui, si tu veux…Mais je ne veux PAS de duels à table !

Les mois passèrent, et Lily accoucha le 31 juillet d'un petit garçon, prénommé Harry. Son regard était vert, identique à celui de sa mère, mais pour le reste du visage, il était le portrait craché de son père.

Un soir, la petite famille était réunie, et James passait le plus de temps possible avec son fils.

-Ah oui, un, c'est un grand garçon là ? Hein ? Tu seras un futur grand attrapeur au Quiddicht hein mon bébé ?

Harry gloussa d'amusement tandis que son père le chatouillait.

-Et au fait, je t'ordonne de ne pas respecter les règlements de Poudlard, ça va rendre ta mère folle, mais j'espère que tu en feras baver aux serpentards ! Hein mon garçon !

La porte d'entrée sonna et Lily hurla :

-James, je suis occupée, va ouvrir s'il te plait !

Il cala son bébé dans ses bras et ouvrit la porte. A son grand étonnement, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du monde, directeur de Poudlard, se tenait sur le seuil.

-Professeur ? Entrez ! On ne vous attendait pas ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

-Je dois te parler, à Lily et toi. Dit-il d'un air grave.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les adultes étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé.

-L'heure est grave, les enfants. Alors que je me rendais à un rendez vous, pour le poste de professeur de divination, Sibylle Trewlaney, la jeune voyante, m'a énoncé une prophétie.

Le visage pale, Dumbledore ferma les yeux.

-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur ignore…et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit…

Lily écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-cela signifie que…que…

-Que soit Neville Longdubat, soit Harry Potter sera désigné comme sauveur du monde sorcier…Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là : un espion de Voldemort a surprit le début de la prophétie, et en a d'ailleurs informé son maitre. Ce qui met les deux familles concernées particulièrement en danger.

Le couple Potter était pétrifié. Seul Harry, dans son couffin, semblait s'amuser.

-Je veux savoir, qui a surprit cette prophétie…murmura James, tremblant de rage.

-James…

-JE VEUX LE SAVOIR !

-Je ne peux rien te dire, comprends moi. Un point c'est tout. Bon. Pour vous protéger de Voldemort, il faudrait désigner un gardien du secret de votre maison, et rendre cette dernière incartable. Lily, je pense que vous avez les bonnes qualités pour accomplir ceci. Et n'oubliez pas de me prévenir du gardien souhaité. De mon coté, je préviendrais vos employeurs de votre impossibilité de travailler. En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée…

Et Dumbledore s'en alla. Lily avait caché son visage dans ses mains et James parcourait la pièce, furieux.

-Il ne veut même pas me dire qui est l'abominable imbécile qui a informé Dumbledore ! Si un jour je découvre qui c'est, et que cela cause des ennuis à ma famille, je le TUERAI !

Le lendemain, après s'être mit d'accord, le jeune couple fît venir Sirius de toute urgence.

-Alors, pourquoi me faites-vous venir si vite ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? demanda ce dernier en remarquant l'air fatigué de James et Lily.

-Sirius… fait nous confiance, on ne peut rien te dire, mais la situation est grave : il nous faut un gardien du secret pour préserver notre sécurité et surtout celle d'Harry.

Sirius observa profondément le regard désespéré de James et dit :

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi…mais c'est logique, non ? Voldemort ne se doutera pas que je serais le gardien ?

Il fit les cent pas, inquiet.

-Ecoutez, j'ai un plan…Prenez quelqu'un d'autre…je ne sais pas… Peter, par exemple. Voldemort n'y pensera même pas. Mais faites croire que je suis le gardien. L'information ne filtrera pas.

James le serra soudain fort dans ses bras.

-Merci, Patmol…Merci, vraiment….tu prends un gros risque pour nous. Et, autre chose: Serai tu prêt à être le parrain d'Harry au cas où...Il nous arriverait un malheur?

- James...

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes.

- Bien sur que oui... oui, je l'adore ce p'tit... mais ne dis pas que tu risque de ...

-Merci Sirius...Merci...

James, désarçonné par les larmes de son meilleur ami, quitta soudainement la pièce.

Les mois passèrent et les Potter exécutèrent le plan de Sirius. Ils sortaient rarement, et Lily en profitait pour passer son temps à lire des ouvrages de magie complexe. Un soir, quelques semaines après l'anniversaire d'Harry, elle se plaça à coté de son homme et le fixa.

-James, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. J'ai fait des recherches sur des sortilèges de protection, et j'en ai trouvé un qui correspond parfaitement…

-Ah oui ? Le quel ? se réjouissait James.

-D'abord, promets-moi de ne pas me couper la parole et de ne pas te plaindre. C'est l'unique moyen.

Elle se pencha vers le livre et lut le passage descriptif :

-Cette formule puise l'amour d'une mère et d'une femme qui protège ses deux hommes d'une magie pure. Le rituel accomplit, le fils sera doté d'un grand pouvoir et résistera à tout affront tandis que l'époux sera condamné à protéger son fils lorsque sa femme décèdera, tout en supportant la douleur du sacrifice de sa bien aimée.

-Oh, cela veut dire que… tu te...sacrifierais ?

-James ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Cela signifierait que je serai la seule vulnérable au sortilège de la mort ! Et c'est le seul moyen de garder mon enfant en vie ! Un mère est prête à tout pour sauver son enfant ! Je sais que si je ne le fait pas, je le regretterai ! Fais le pour moi… Si Voldemort « te tue » fais croire à ta mort, change d'identité, et aide, de loin ou de près, Harry à son but. Ne le préviens pas tout de suite : il aura surement une famille aimante ! Fais le pour moi…

-Lily !

-Pour Harry…

James accepta à contrecœur, devant l'air suppliant de sa femme.

-Oui…mais te penses pas que je baisserai les bras sans te défendre ! Je serai toujours là pour vous…

Sa femme l'embrassa, le regard brillant de larmes.

-Bon…J'ai tout préparé.

Elle prit Harry, l'installa sur ses genoux, et fit signe à James de se rapprocher. Elle fit apparaître de nulle part un couteau d'argent et se coupa la paume de la main. Elle tendit ensuite l'instrument à un James horrifié et lui murmura :

-Fais comme moi !

Il s'exécuta.

-Celle maintenant ta main à la mienne.

Lily jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil au livre et récita.

_ "Que l'amour de la mère soit bénéfique._ Une aura d'or entoura la famille.

_ Que l'amour de la mère épargne son fils en lui transmettant sa force._ La voix de la jeune femme s'affaiblissait.

_ Puisse l'amour d'une femme protéger son mari et permettre à celui-ci de la venger._ Sa voix ne devint qu'un murmure.

_ Puisse…le mari, protéger son puissant fils… en l'aidant…dans sa mission…"_

L'aura se renforça, devint écarlate et fondit. James, inquiet, se tourna vers sa femme, aussi livide que la neige. Il lui prit Harry des bras et elle murmura :

-J'y suis arrivé…j'ai réussi…

Et elle perdit connaissance.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Lily fut fiévreuse, dépourvue d'énergie. James culpabilisait, mais elle le rassurait, lui affirmant qu'elle devait accomplir cette tache de mère.

La petite famille profitait alors des instants présent, redoutant à chaque fois que le mage noir vienne bouleverser ce petit bonheur.

Lily se remettait doucement, tandis que le fin d'octobre approchait. Un soir, ils étaient ensemble, tous les trois, au salon, James entendit des bruits dans le jardin, ce qui était inquiétant, car le sortilège de fidélitas était sensé cacher la maison. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et aperçut la longue silhouette de son pire ennemi.

Effrayé, il hurla :

-Lily ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! Je vais le retenir ! COURS ! Je t'aime !

Il admira sa femme, paniquée, et en espérant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il la voyait vivante. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Salut Potter ! Je dirais au revoir de ta part à ta femme ! Ton fils te rejoindra bientôt !

James esquiva quelques sortilèges et tenta de riposter.

-Oh, mais on veut s'amuser ? N'oublie pas, que je suis immortel….ADAVA KEDAVRA !

Avant de n'avoir put faire un geste, James se sentit tomber au sol, comme au ralentit, le rire démoniaque de Voldemort résonnant dans sa tête. L'obscurité s'empara de son esprit quelques instants, et une lumière aveuglante percuta soudainement son regard, ce qui le fit hurler. Il était donc mort ?

-Monsieur ? Calmez-vous ! CALMEZ-VOUS ! Ca va aller ! restez calme !

Le regard de James devînt plus clair et il réalisa, trempé de sueur, qu'il était dans un hôpital moldu. Ses couvertures étaient jetées sur le coté de deux médecins le tenait fermement.

-Je…où suis-je… Qu'est il arrivé… murmura t'il d'une voix tremblante.

-Hého, ne parlez pas, vous êtes assez épuisé… vous êtes dans le coma depuis douze ans…Nous ne connaissons même pas votre identité ! Un vieil homme vous a trouvé allongé au milieu d'une rue de Londres…Mais reposez vous.

James, qui non seulement était très fatigué, fut bouleversé par ces révélations. Lily était peut être morte…et il n'avait pas vu son fils grandir ! Mais il avait surement passé son enfance avec Sirius, son parrain…A cette pensée, James fût rassuré et en profita pour se rendormir.

Les semaines passèrent, et James se remettait très vite. Tellement vite que les docteurs moldus l'avaient considéré comme un cas scientifique à part, et lui avait autorisé à sortir le 01 Aout, seulement un mois après son réveil.

La veille du départ, le jeune homme était installé tranquillement dans son lit, entrain de dîner en regardant la télévision qui diffusait les informations du soir. Soudain, le sujet principal du journal retînt l'attention de James :

" -Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir ! Un dangereux prisonnier, Sirius Black (James s'étouffa avec son porridge) est en cavale. Les autorités ne nous ont donnés aucunes informations sur la nature de ses actes, a part trahison et meurtres, ni sur la prison où il purgeait sa peine. Elles précisent que Black est dangereusement armé et sadique. Un numéro vert a été mit en place …"

A cet instant, James en fut carrément paralysé. Ils venaient de diffuser une photo de Sirius. Il le reconnut tout de suite, mais le changement était marquant. Sa beauté légendaire n'était qu'un souvenir lointain : les rides prématurées avaient envahis son visage et ses joues étaient creusées par la maigreur. Ses cheveux étaient longs, sales et gras, et son regard ne dégageait que de la tristesse, ou de la haine, mais surtout un air de folie douce.

James se prit le visage dans les mains. Quels crimes son meilleur ami avait-il pu commettre ? Dans tous ses souvenirs, il se souvenant d'un garçon marrant, gentil, et qui avait pour horreur toutes les atrocités telles que les meurtres,…

Il releva la tête et observa la date. 31 Juillet. Harry fêtait ses 13 ans. Et où était il donc ? Où avait-il passé son enfance ? James culpabilisa toute la nuit d'avoir laissé Lily s'épuiser à accomplir cette protection, alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait pour son fils…

Le lendemain, le sorcier se leva, épuisé. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour revêtir les vêtements qu'il portait le jour où il fut « assassiné »: les infirmiers lui avaient gardé pour le jour de son départ. James fut d'ailleurs content de retrouver sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon : il devrait d'ailleurs se remettre vite à la pratique de la magie, surtout s'il avait passé douze ans sans la pratiquer !

James enfila ses vêtements, et passa un filet d'eau fraiche sur ses joues. A cet instant, il remarqua un détail curieux. Malgré la pâleur et les cernes, son visage n'avait pas prit une ride, n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait pas de cheveux blancs non plus. Comme si… le temps s'était interrompu. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il avait prit la décision de cacher son identité et il était très reconnaissable. Grâce à un sort qu'il avait utilisé contre les serpentards au collège, James changea la couleurs de ses cheveux en châtain et les coupa un peu plus courts que d'habitude.

-Sur le chemin de traverse, j'essayerai de trouver des lentilles sorcières, se dit-il. Mais je dois d'abord me rendre à Godric Hollow. Lily avait prévu un coffre enterré dans le jardin dans lequel on avait mit des réserves d'argent, et que seul moi ou Harry pouvait ouvrir.

Il quitta discrètement l'établissement et transplana devant son ancienne demeure. A nouveau, il eut le souffle coupé. Face à lui, se tenait un amoncellement de ruines. Il enjamba son portail bancal et se laissa tomber à genoux devant sa maison. Il remarqua une petite plaque en marbre, plantée devant ce qui était l'entrée de la maison. Dessus était inscrit :

« En hommage au grand courage de Lily et James Potter, morts pour leur fils Harry Potter, qui a survécu au sortilège de la mort et a conduit à la disparition du mage noir, Lord Voldemort. »

Les émotions de James s'embrouillèrent : les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage, car Lily était bien morte…Mais Harry avait survécu, Lily avait réussi sa protection !

Lily… il ne la reverrait plus jamais…à cause d'un traitre…

Tandis que son regard se brouillait de plus en plus, James se releva, et hurla d'un cri désespéré :

-Qui que tu sois, celui qui nous a trahis, celui qui m'a fait perdre ma femme, je t'en ferais baver ! JE TE TUERAIS !

**Voila, le premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! L'histoire alternera avec un point de vue de l'évolution de James, et avec un point de vue de la septième année d'Harry (en tenant compte des six premiers tomes).**

**Si vous avez des conseils, c'est volontiers ! Je partirais tout le mois d'aout (j'espère pouvoir mettre un chapitre avant) mais la fiction est déjà avancée (sur cahier de brouillon, faut que j'écrive tout à l'ordi)**


End file.
